


Doyle Day

by TriBreedScion



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Minor appearances by Wash & Carolina & Tucker and a few others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriBreedScion/pseuds/TriBreedScion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of Season 13, Kimball dedicates a memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doyle Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848717) by [Gromit41187](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gromit41187/pseuds/Gromit41187). 



          Vanessa Kimball, leader of the remaining citizens of Chorus, stands on a platform on the edge of the habitable area of Armonia’s remains. In front of her, on the other side of a podium, stands those remaining citizens- the former soldiers of both the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic, as well as some new arrivals. Behind her sit her advisors- the Red and Blue soldiers, Carolina, and Washington. Behind them, behind the platform, stands a single building, painstakingly repaired and restored. The front of the building is covered by a large cloth. She takes a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh as she steps toward the podium and it’s microphone.

          “Thank you all for coming today. I know it’s not easy for any of us to be here. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Vanessa Kimball, former General of the New Republic and, now, the elected leader of the United Federal Republic of Chorus.” she begins, pausing for a moment and taking another deep breath to steady her nerves before continuing.

          “Today marks the One Year anniversary of General Donald Doyle’s sacrifice and the destruction of Armonia to take out the forces of our enemy, Malcom Hargrove. It also marks the anniversary of end of hostilities between the Federal Army and the New Republic. Peace had been brokered before then, but it was a shaky peace until the moment that General Doyle gave his life to save us all. He understood, better than I did, that to survive, we must stand together as one.”

          The crowed before her murmurs slightly, nodding in agreement.

          “Today, we honor the sacrifice, not just of General Doyle, but of all of those who gave their lives to bring us to this point. Today, we begin rebuilding, retaking our city- our home. That begins here, with the dedication of this building, in their memory. This building is the first of many, the first step in the long healing process.” she continues, gesturing to the building behind her before she links her hands behind her back as Carolina and Washington stand, each moving to grasp a rope at opposite ends of the cloth.

          “By the power vested in me, by you, the people of Chorus, I declare today the first national General Doyle Remembrance Day and, in honor of him and every other fallen brother and sister of Chorus, dedicate this building…” she begins, nodding once to cue the former Freelancers to pull the banner down. As they do so, and as the cloth falls to reveal the front of the building, Kimball lifts one arm to gesture to it.

          “The Donald Doyle Memorial. Inscribed on the walls of the main room, behind the statue of General Doyle, are the names of every son and daughter of Chorus who fell in the fighting. Any and all donations to the memorial will go to a fund to help those of us who weren’t so lucky as the rest of us to come through the fighting as able as when they began and any of the families left behind of those who fell. Please, enjoy the memorial and look over the displays and memorials as you enjoy the rest of the day’s festivities. There will be a fireworks display later this evening.” she finishes, bowing her head briefly at the applause from the crowd before they begin filtering inside the building.

          As the crowd makes their way into the building, Washington and Carolina make their way to her, the Reds and Blues also standing and gathering around her whilst a small group separates from the crowd and joins them, as well.

          “That was a great speech, Kimball.” Wash says, offering the woman a smile.

          “Thank you, Agent Washington. We couldn’t have done all of this without all of you helping us. You’re just as much to thank as our own soldiers are.” she answers, returning the smile.

          “That is why, with the blessing of the Council, I’ve decided to name you all honorary citizens of Chorus. No matter where you go, or how long you’re gone, you all will always have a home here. That does, of course, extend to your families and fellow Agents, as well.” she says, nodding to Carolina as she’s joined by a man with a child perched on his shoulders and chuckling slightly at the expressions ranging from shocked to touched. Tucker is the first to speak, draping an arm around her shoulders.

          “You just can’t bear to get rid of me, Kimball, admit it.” he teases, laughing. She rolls her eyes and slips out from under his arm, giving him a friendly shove.

          “Not on your life, Captain Tucker.” she retorts to a chorus of laughter from the others. Amid the laughter and friendly jabs from the others, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she can finally let herself begin to heal, as well... and that, in her own way, that was how she could best honor Doyle’s sacrifice. With this ragtag group, all of her friends, both old and and new, she thinks that sounds like a damn good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference, albeit vague, to Ally and York with permission of, and credit to, Gromit41187. If you haven’t read the Promise AU series, you’re missing out!


End file.
